Conventionally, microphones are suspended from a vertically depending cable and the microphone pointed in the direction of a sound source which it is desired to pick up by attaching lines to the microphone and twisting the microphone and the cable from which it is suspended to the desired orientation. This is obviously time consuming and can interfere with movement in the vicinity of the microphone.
Another approach is to use an omnidirectional microphone of the type shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,155. With this type of sound pick up, there is no need to direct the microphone towards a sound source, since all sounds within 360.degree. around the microphone will be received equally. However, it is often desired to pick up sounds only from a single source or sources while eliminating sounds from other sources. Obviously, this cannot be accomplished with an omnidirectional microphone.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a directional microphone mount that can be focused toward a single source of sound which it is desired to receive while eliminating pick up from undesired sources and without the necessity of external ties to point the microphone in a desired direction.